A Friend From Heaven
by Esha Shalvovich
Summary: Ia merasakan keanehan di atas langit sana. Sesuatu yang bersinar. Jatuh dengan kecepatan cahaya. Itu bukan bintang. Bukan meteor. Melainkan malaikat jatuh. OneShot. AkuRoku. RnR


Ia merasakan suatu keanehan.

Tidak—bukan keanehan karena malam ini air sungainya terasa lebih dingin, bukan juga karena keanehan bahwa kumpulan hewan hutan tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah kemana, tapi lebih dari itu.

Ia merasakan keanehan di atas langit sana. Sesuatu yang bersinar. Jatuh dengan kecepatan cahaya. . . .

Itu bukan bintang.

Bukan meteor.

Melainkan malaikat jatuh.

**.**

A/N: Percakapannya Roxas kuberi efek tulisan cetak miring, dia disini 'kan jadi malaikat, jadi imajinasiakan saja suaranya yang agak beda jadi tambah cute gimana gitu -plak-**  
**

**.  
**

A **F**r**i**e**n**d **f**r**o**m **H**e**a**v**e**n

**.**

Sekali—dua kali, cowok berumur 17 tahun itu mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "Apa itu?" Namun, sebelum Axel—nama cowok itu, sempat memikirkan hal lain. Sosok 'malaikat' semakin mendekat, jatuh melewati pohon-pohon dan menukik tajam ke arahnya.

Axel segera bangkit, dia berdiri di atas bebatuan sungai, tak menghiraukan sama sekali pada kenyataan bahwa saat ini dia dalam keadaan basah dan bahkan sama sekali tak mengenakan pakaian barang sehelai kain pun.

BYUR!

Dengan gerakan reflek ia berhasil menangkapnya. Tapi sungguh na'as, demi menjaga agar 'malaikat' tersebut selamat dan tetap kering, Axel akhirnya terjungkal kebelakang dan otomatis punggungnya berdarah akibat terbentur kerikil sungai yang cukup tajam.

_"Unghh. . .nyam-nyam."_

Untuk kedua kalinya ia mengerjapkan mata.

_"Ice. . .ice cream. . ."_

Axel menatap sosok mungil, bercahaya, dan berambut pirang di kedua tangannya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus takjub. Apa barusan dia mengigau?

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Axel bergumam.

Tapi, malaikat bergender cowok itu tak menjawab, ia tertidur sangat lelap. Kalau dilihat dari ciri fisiknya mungkin umurnya sekitar 13 tahunan.

_"Coklat. . .ice cream. . .nyam-nyam~"_

'Ya ampun,' Axel menghela nafas, campuran antara rasa lega dan sebal. "Sewaktu jatuh tadi dia pasti sedang bermimpi makan ice cream." Axel tersenyum samar seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia bisa merasakan nafas sang malaikat yang begitu berirama, ritmenya yang indah mampu menenangkan Axel sekalipun yang awalnya sempat panik.

"Gara-gara kau acara berendamku jadi berantakan. . ." Axel cemberut. Mengingat bagaimana susahnya ia datang jauh-jauh dari rumah hanya untuk datang dan berendam di sungai.

Tapi, melihat bagaimana sang malaikat yang meringkuk kedinginan, membuat Axel menyerah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

**.**

_"Emngh?"_ Matanya terbuka secara perlahan. Cahaya dengan sinar kelewat menyilaukan itu sukses membutakan matanya selama satu detik. _"Dimana. . .aku?"_

"Dirumahku."

_"Eh?"_ Sang malaikat tersentak kaget saat menatap cowok asing dihadapannya. _"M-manusia!"_

"Namaku Axel—bukan manusia. Siapa namamu?"

Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya, sejauh yang malaikat itu ketahui, manusia adalah makhluk yang sangat kejam. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa ia ada di sini?

_'Jangan-jangan dia menculikku!' _Ia menjerit dalam hati sambil sesekali menatap Axel yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

He, tempat tidur?

Kalau dia benar-benar diculik, kenapa tempat penyekapannya ada di tempat tidur? Kenapa tidak digudang atau tempat mengerikan lainnya?

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Suara Axel membuyarkan lamunannya. "Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Tak yakin, tapi sang malaikat tetap menjawab. _"T-tak perlu cemas. Ugh, R-Roxas, namaku Roxas."_

Axel mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali bertanya. "Jadi kau ini benar-benar malaikat?"

Roxas ragu, _'dia tadi pasti melihat sayapku,' _akhirnya ia pun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh? Maksudku, kau benar-benar jatuh dari langit. Apa sayapmu patah? Terluka?_"_

Kali ini Roxas menggelangkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _"E-entahlah, seingatku aku sedang berjalan-jalan, melihat manusia di taman sambil memakan ice cream. Aku tertarik dengan benda itu—uh maksudku dengan ice creamnya. Aku pun memutuskan duduk di atas awan dan memperhatikan ice cream-ice ream itu dari atas langit. T-tapi,"_

"Tapi, kau ketiduran dan akhirnya jatuh?" Potong Axel cepat dan dibenarkan oleh Roxas. "Ya tuhan, kau kan malaikat, tinggal di surga pula. Bukankah kalau ingin sesuatu kau tinggal menyebutnya dan benda itu akan langsung muncul dihadapanmu? Tak perlu repot-repot datang ke dunia manusia 'kan? Toh kalau disini kau cuma bisa memandanginya saja, tapi tak bisa memakannya."

Roxas menggeleng sedih._ "Aku sedang kena hukuman, Tuhan menghukumku. Dia melarangku makan ice cream di surga."_

"Hah?"

_"Sudahlah kau tak perlu tau alasannya, terlalu panjang."_ Seketika Roxas menjadi lemas dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur lalu menutupi mukanya dengan selimut.

Melihat sifat kekanakan Roxas membuat Axel memutar bola matanya, gemas. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan membelikanmu ice cream."

_"Ah!"_

"Tapi, tentu saja bukan sekarang—sekarang sudah malam. Aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream besok siang."

_"M-manusia? Kamu serius?"_

"Namaku Axel."

_"Ahhh terserah! Makasih!"_ Roxas melompat kegirangan, spontan ia langsung memeluk Axel hingga cowok itu untuk kedua kalinya terjungkal kebelakang. Kali ini punggungnya membentur lantai.

"Arrgggh, Roxasssss!"

**.**

Keesokan harinya. . .

_"YAY! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAAAAAM!"_ Dengan semangat '45, malaikat itu menggandeng tangan Axel dan menyeretnya ke taman. Disana ada banyak stand makanan yang menjual berbagai jajanan manis.

_"Hoaa? Axel, ini apa?"_ Roxas menunjuk-nunjuk gumpalan kapas berwarna merah muda yang telah dibungkus rapi dan dipajang di depan toko.

"Itu namanya 'kembang gula'."

_"Apa rasanya manis?"_

"Kau ini gimana sih, tentu saja manis, namanya saja gula."

_"Kalau begitu BELIIIIIIII~!"_

Alhasil Axel pun memborong _hampir _semua jajanan gula-gula yang ada. Mulai dari lollipop, permen karet, dan apalah itu namanya. Tapi, meski sudah berjelajah ke seluruh penjuru stand, mereka belum juga menemukan tukang penjual ice cream.

"Biasanya ada disini."

Roxas cemberut. _"Mana?"_

"Mungkin orangnya sedang cuti kerja. . ."

_"Whaaaattt yang benar saja?"_ Tak perlu menunggu aba-aba lagi, malaikat kecil itu segera menangis sejadi-jadinya._ "Hiks. . .ice cream-ku, huaaaa!"_

"Oh ayolah, aku minta maaf, oke? Besok kita kesini lagi dan mencarinya."

_"Huaaaa, tidak mau! Tidak mau!"_ Roxas terus merengek.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Axel pun mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Masih banyak sesuatu yang manis sekaligus dingin kecuali ice cream." Axel menghapus air mata Roxas lalu mengajaknya ke sebuah stand lain. "Pak, tolong jus strawberry dengan susu coklat super spesial-nya satu."

Selama pak tukang jus membuat pesanan, Roxas menarik-narik ujung baju Axel. _"Apa rasanya jus manis?"_

"Semua stand yang ada disini hanya menjual jajanan manis, kau tak perlu bertanya berulang-ulang kali 'kan? Sudahlah kujamin kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Ini jusnya," Pak penjual tiba-tiba datang. Setelah Axel mengambil dan membayar, mereka pun keluar dari kerumunan stand untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Minumlah. 'Jus strawberry super spesial' ini dulu kesukaanku," ucap Axel sambil menyerahkan gelas plastik penuh dengan warna pink ke tangan Roxas.

_"Dulu kau suka? Tapi, katanya kau benci manis?"_

Axel menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tertawa, "aku 'kan bilangnya _dulu_. Waktu seusiamu aku jelas suka manis. Sudah sana minum saja."

_"Baik!"_ Setelah menganggukkan kepala, Roxas segera meneguk jusnya.

GLEK!

Sensasi dingin segera menyebar melalui indra pengecapnya. Rasa manis coklat beserta strawberry menyatu menjadi satu membentuk rasa lain yang lebih segar. Perpaduan rasa yang sungguh menakjubkan!

_"ENAAAKK!"_ Roxas tersenyum kegirangan. Dan ia pun meneguk jus-nya hingga habis._ "Axel! Kau jenius! Rasa jus ini bahkan lebih enak daripada ice cream! Kalau begini aku bisa kembali ke surga dan minum jus sepuasnya~! Tuhan 'kan cuma melarangku makan ice cream, tapi tidak dengan minum jus, hhe."_

Axel hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Dan malam itu Roxas terbang ke surga dan berjanji akan kembali ke tempat Axel untuk sekali-kali main.

**.**

Seminggu kemudian. . .

_"AXEEEELLLLL~~~~"_ Dari atas langit terdengar teriakan seseorang. Tak lain dan tak bukan, ia adalah Roxas.

"Ya ampun, jangan lagi, please."

BYUR!

Axel berhasil menangkap Roxas, sedangkan tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang. Untung mereka sedang tidak ada di sungai, melainkan ada di kolam belakang rumah. Jadi punggungnya tidak menghantam kerikil, melainkan menghantam ikan yang langsung mati seketika.

_"Axel! Tuhan menghukumku lagiiii~ Dia melarangku minum jus!"_

Menghela nafas panjang, Axel lalu perlahan bangkit, tanpa harus menyingkirkan Roxas yang berada di atasnya. "Salahmu sendiri, kau sih nakal."

_"Aww, jangan begitu, ayolah kali ini traktir aku beli jus, hhe."_

"Saat ini aku tak punya jus, kalau yoghurt mau?"

_"Apa rasanya manis dan dingin?"_

"Yeah tentu."

_"Aku MAUUUU!"_

Dan Roxas pun selalu rajin datang setiap seminggu sekali ke tempat Axel, dengan berbagai masalah yang berbeda tentunya. Ia selalu mengenalkan rasa baru yang manis padanya. Bagaimanapun juga selain ice cream masih banyak makanan lainnya yang lebih enak.

Axel tidak keberatan sih, dia justru senang memiliki seorang teman malaikat yang kekanakan seperti dia.

Teman yang aneh.

Teman penggila rasa manis.

Teman ajaib.

Teman dari surga. . . .

**.**

**.**

Tamat dengan gejenya. . .

**.**

anyway makasih banget sudah baca. Sebenarnya cerita ini adalah hasil dari tugas cerpen di sekolah (dengan nama tokoh yang berbeda dan peng-edit-an disana-sini tentunya). Makasih untuk neechan yang ngasih ide buat ending gejenya, aku suka banget loh. Oh iya, disclaimernya hampir lupa, karakter Axel dan Roxas sepenuhnya milik Square Enix & Disney. Yang berkenan ditunggu reviewnya n kalau ada typo aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

PS: Makasih sudah baca! -plak2x-


End file.
